


A Wonderful Way of Workin' Together | Holiday Oneshot

by JellicleFicsForJellicleCats



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Romance, Domestic Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellicleFicsForJellicleCats/pseuds/JellicleFicsForJellicleCats
Summary: The annual holiday party at Munkustrap and Demeter's doesn't go exactly as planned for anybody. Jenny and Skimble get woken up at 5AM, Tugger attempts to finally get with Misto through terrible puns, and the kittens gang up to have fun. Meanwhile, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have some tricks up their sleeves, some tricks that Munkustrap will probably not enjoy.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	A Wonderful Way of Workin' Together | Holiday Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this. Im not great at writing comedy yet, but I hope you at least get a little laugh out of this. Whatever you celebrate, happy holidays to you all!

It was a peaceful morning in the home of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, along with their daughter Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie practically lived there too, with how often he stayed over. 

The sun hadn't even yet shone over the horizon. Snow fluttered to the ground in dancing patterns, sparkling in the light of the leaving Jellicle Moon. And all was quiet. Everyone fast asleep, visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads as they dreamt of the presents they would receive. And all was quiet. 

Just kidding. 

As soon as the clock struck five in the morning, the little shits were running from Rumpleteazer's room, bounding down the stairs three at a time as they yelled "PRESEEEENTS!!!" They almost fell, but the sheer determination for gifts kept them on their feet. Sure, these two were practically adults by now, but something about the winter holidays made them become even MORE immature and excitable than usual.

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots groaned at the same time. "Dammit." Jenny sighed. "I thought they might sleep in this year."

"You thought wrong." Skimbleshanks rolled out of bed. He rubbed his temples, then walked downstairs with a tired smile, his fur all messy. Not that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's looked any better. Jennyanydots wasn't far behind, though she'd stopped to make herself some coffee first.

"Morning, kiddos." Skimble chuckled. He sat down on the couch. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had already situated themselves on the floor, like they'd done since they were Jemima's age, and were giggling in excitement. 

"Morning, dad!" Rumpleteazer chirped, though she was mostly focused on eyeing the box with her name on it. 

"Yeah, mornin' Mister Skimble!" Jerrie said, grinning as wide as he possibly could. 

Jennyanydots finally sat down next to her husband. "Alright, kids, go ahead." She laughed, taking a sip of her coffee and yawning. 

The duo of dumb fucks immediately clawed through the wrapping paper. Mungojerrie took a break to wad up a ball of it and chuck it at Rumpleteazer's head, but was back to tearing the box open within half a second. 

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ended up getting into the boxes simultaneously. And inside both was the same thing. A thing that Jenny and Skimble wouldn't have let the pair get their paws on if they were smart. A thing that would make everyone around Jerrie and Teazer live in constant vigilance. 

SuperSoaker(TM)s. 

The dumb fucks both gasped. Then they broke into grins, looked at each other, and nodded. This was not a good sign. 

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer immediately threw their arms around their parents (or parent-figures, in Jerrie's case,) and hugged them tight. There were choruses of 'thank-you's' and 'we-love-you's,' only broken by the laughter of Skimbleshanks, and the quiet cursing from Jenny when she dropped her coffee on the ground. That could wait a few minutes, though. She hugged her children tight and nuzzled them, unable to keep the smile off her face. 

........

The double-trouble would come later that day. The Holiday party that Munkustrap and Demeter were hosting. Munk had made it VERY clear to everyone that there would be NO shenanigans and NO GODDAMN BAGPIPES this time. Which meant that there would be a lot of shenanigans and at least one goddamn bagpipes. 

The tabby-striped family had all dressed for the occasion. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer in their sweaters, green and red respectively, Skimble was wearing a plaid red and green vest, and Jenny had thrown on a santa hat as they ran out the door. 

Munkustrap opened the door and smiled. "Come in, come in. Sorry, we didn't have a ton of time to put the decorations up, we overslept." He chuckled, before narrowing his eyes at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "No. Shenanigans." They just nodded innocently. 

The four cats stepped into the cozy house. It wasn't too big, but roomy enough to spread out. Warm and soft, protected from the cold outside. Most of the guests were already there. Bombalurina chatting with Demeter and Cassandra in the kitchen, Tugger and Misto flirting next to the dining room table, Tantomile and Coricopat sitting in the corner and probably predicting how everyone was going to die or something. Gus was in an armchair, regaling Etcetera, Pouncival, Jemima, and Electra with tall tales. Victoria and Plato were busy having some sort of lovey-dovey conversation or some shit while Tumblebrutus did his absolute utmost to interrupt and annoy them. Everything exactly as it should be.

...

Tugger was having a pretty good time, to say the least. He'd been chatting and flirting with Misto for almost an hour, and he seemed to be reciprocating. Hell yeah. He'd been chasing the aloof magician for months now. But Tugger didn't mind the playing hard-to-get. He only liked what he found and got for himself, after all. 

Tugger tried to play it cool and act like he wasn't entirely interested, just flirting about as he often did. But the truth was that he'd fallen flat on his face in love with Misto ever since "The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore," had left his mouth. He was one gay bitch. Well, bi bitch, but close enough. 

Tugger leaned over the table, shooting another one of his award-winning smiles at the black-and-white cat on the other side. "By the way, I forgot to get you a present," Tugger said, the smirk never leaving his lips, and he took a bite of one of Jellylorum's cookies. Misto shrugged.

Tugger's smirk widened. "So I was thinking I could give you my last name-" he shot fingerguns at Misto, who just rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"Tugg, you're a cat. You don't HAVE a last name, dumbass." He laughed, reaching over to bat at Tugger's ear. Oh. Right. Tugger felt his cheeks warm slightly. "Well, uh- I guess if you don't have a last name either then I can call you mine." 

Now it was Misto's turn to go a little pink. But just a little. Tugger mentally cheered. 

"Smooth, Tugg, smooth. I'll give you that." Mistoffelees gave him a wink, and with a flick of his tail, the tuxedo cat was gone and talking with Cassandra. Tugger couldn't help but let his face break into a stupid, lovestruck grin. 

...

Tumblebrutus had gotten bored of annoying Victoria and Plato by now. He scanned the room, thinking of things to do. And then he got a genius idea. Or a really fucking dumb one, depends on who you ask. He leaned over the couch and snatched the flower that was tucked next to Etcetera's ear, and scampered away before she could realize it was him. Though there was a call of "Hey!"

Tumblebrutus dragged a chair to the doorframe leading into the dining room. He hopped onto it, then taped the stolen flower so it was hanging downwards into the doorway. Brutus clapped his hands. 

"Everyone, listen up!" Almost every head turned to look at him. He cleared his throat and pointed to the flower. "This is our mistletoe! But it's NOT normal mistletoe!" He announced, pausing for drama. "I bring you the latest in holiday inventions, mistleFOE. instead of kissing, you have to FISTFIGHT whoever else is under it!"

"No, no, nonono, we're not gonna do that, get off the chair, there will be no fistfighting in my house today-" Munkustrap sighed, ushering the kitten off of the chair. The other kittens giggled. Tumble just stuck his tongue out at them. 

"Alright, alright. No mistle-foe, it's just normal mistletoe now." Demeter said, a smile on her face as she ruffled Tumble's fur. "Creative though, Tumblebrutus." 

...

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had been scheming in a back room. By now, they'd realized that just because something is a water gun, that does not mean that other liquids can't be used. 

"Do you have it?" Teazer looked up from the SuperSoakers that she was assembling. Jerrie nodded. He held up three bottles of eggnog that he'd probably stolen from the kitchen. 

Rumpleteazer giggled. "Perfect. This is gonna be the best Annual-Munkustrap-Holiday-Party-Prank yet. C'mon, help me fill these up."

...

Etcetera was heading to the dining room to get another cookie, and Pouncival just so happened to walk under the doorframe at the same time. They stared at each other. Awkwardly. They were supposed to kiss, right? But that might be weird..?

Fortunately, Electra broke the awkward silence. Unfortunately, she did this by barreling down the hallway as fast as she could and then chucking herself at both of them, all whilst yelling "MISTLEFFFFFOOOOOEEEEE!" 

The three kittens hit the ground, all giggling as they rolled around, batting at each other. Tumblebrutus wasn't far behind Electra, soon joining the others in the smacking pile. 

"Settle down, kids! Don't break anything!" Jellylorum called in her stern mom-voice. Pouncival opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could, he was hit in the back of the head by something wet. He reached a paw around to grab some, then licked it. Eggnog. 

"Yeah, settle down!" Rumpleteazer giggled. Pouncival looked behind him, and there the dumb fuckers stood with their plastic, brightly-colored chaos machines. There was a second of complete silence. 

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other and nodded. Never a good sign. And it certainly wasn't this time, because not even a second after he was hit in the face with more eggnog. 

The couple of troublemakers rapidly fired bursts of eggnog at most everyone in the room. Save for Gus, because he was old, and Demeter, because she's been through enough already goddammit. Then, as quick as they appeared, they dashed out the front door and disappeared into the night. 

Munkustrap wiped the drink off his face, narrowing his eyes. "I'm going to find you two!" He yelled, before chasing after them. 

...

Eventually, the mess that the idiots made had been mostly cleaned, considering ninety-five-percent of it was on faces and not the carpet or anything. Most had taken the prank in good humor, especially Gus. That was probably because he didn't get shot in the face, but still. Not even Jellylorum was that mad. Demeter was still giggling in the corner. 

Tugger wiped the eggnog off of his face, chuckling quietly. Ah, they were learning from him. The skill of driving Munkustrap up the wall was not an easy one to learn, but those two shitheads were naturals. He was proud. 

Mistoffelees walked over to him, and Tugger's heart skipped a beat despite himself. The magician looked up at him with narrowed eyes, as if studying him, then reached up and ran a paw across Tugger's cheek. He went red, and all of the flirty lines he had were suddenly stuck in his throat. Misto raised a brow. "What? You had some left on your face." 

Oh. Dammit. He shook his head to clear it. This shouldn't be happening, he was THE Rum Tum Tugger for fuck's sake! He shouldn't be falling over himself for someone, it was supposed to be the other way around! But he knew he had to accept it, and quick, if he wanted Misto. And he definitely did. 

...

"Where'd you little assholes go?!" 

Munkustrap ran through the woods, swiveling his head around as he looked for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Every. Fucking. Year. They had to pull some stupid shit. At least Tugger didn't seem to have brought his unholy screech instrument this time...

Munkustrap was knocked out of his thoughts by eggnog hitting him in the back of the head. And then a snowball from above. He looked up. There was a flash of tabby in the tree, but then it was gone. There was absolutely nothing behind him when he looked. 

"Seriously, where the hell do you even have to hide in here?! You two should stick out like a sore paw against the snow!" He was actually a little impressed. They were annoying, yes, but it was hard not to admire their uncanny coordination abilities. 

"But we don't~!" Two taunting, singsong voices called. Two snowballs hit him in the ears at the exact same time. 

"Hey! Where even-?" Then he saw where. Rumpleteazer was crouched up in the fork of a tree on his left, and Mungojerrie hiding behind a pile of snow on his right. Or vice versa, he really wasn't sure which was which cat. 

Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Munkustrap scooped up some snow, packed it into a ball, then hurled it straight at whichever one was in the tree. There was a squeak and a giggle, probably Teazer in the tree. Which meant Jerrie was... not behind the pile anymore. 

He was straight in front of Munk, holding his bright green SuperSoaker(TM). And, you guessed it, more eggnog. Munkustrap wiped it off his face, laughing by now, and ran straight towards Mungojerrie. 

"I'll get you for that, you little-" 

He was interrupted by something heavy crashing down on him. Rumpleteazer had seen the opportunity and jumped on his back, shouting "hyyyaaaa!" 

Once Munkustrap had been successfully knocked to the ground, Rumpleteazer dumped some snow on his head, got off of his back, yelled "RUN!," and ran off in the direction of the house, Mungojerrie on her heels. 

He picked himself up, shook the snow off, and ran after them, laughing almost as hard as they were. The holiday spirit had come to him, and he wasn't even mad at them anymore. Well, maybe a little. But not that much. 

"Come back here!"

...

Back at the house, the kittens had had enough of Tugger and Misto's bullshit. So they'd devised a plan. A very clever, very simple plan. Get them under the not-actually-mistletoe mistletoe before the hour was up. How they would do that? Now, that was where the plan came in. 

Pouncival and Etcetera moved right behind Tugger, trying to act inconspicuous. Tumblebrutus and Electra were doing the same thing to Misto across the room. In this fashion, the four kittens slowly herded the gays towards the doorway. Etcetera was gushing to Tugger about how cool he was to keep him occupied, and Tumblebrutus was begging Misto to do magic tricks for him and Electra for the same reason. 

When they were close enough, Pouncival leaned over and locked eyes with Electra. They nodded at each other. "Three, two, one... now!" 

On Electra's cue, the kittens pushed their respective gay into the doorway. Right underneath the Etcetera-Flower 'mistletoe.'

... 

The Rum Tum Tugger had just been shoved. He was about to yell "hey!" Or something, but before he could, he saw the reason. Mistoffelees was right across from him, and the janky substitue-mistletoe was hanging between them. Tugger made a mental note to thank the kittens. 

Tugger stared down at Misto. Misto stared back at him. Tugger grinned. Hell fucking yes. This was what he'd been hoping for for months now. "Hey,"

"Hey." Misto replied, the cocky little smirk still on his face. He didn't seem nervous even in the slightest. Tugger cleared his throat. 

"Looks like I uh.. caught you under the mistletoe," Tugger purred. "Or should I say.. the Misto-toe." 

"Alright, that's it, I'm not kissing you, that was horrible, good day." Misto snickered, making to leave the spot. Tugger pulled him back.

"Aww, c'mon, pleeeaseee?" Tugger laughed.   
"Alright, fine." 

Tugger felt his heart skip about forty beats. Wait, really? Oh shit, this was really happening. Prepare yourself, Tugg. 

Tugger took a deep breath. He leaned towards Misto, closing his eyes, and he could feel Misto doing the same. The kittens still watched them, probably reveling in the success of their plan. And, just as their lips were about to meet...

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS, FUCKERS!"

Everyone turned their heads in shock to the front door. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. 

"You had to pick NOW?! Can't you see I was in the middle of something with Misto?!"

"Yes we did! And we're here for Christmas caroling! Hit it, Jerrie!" 

And the infernal bagpipes made their appearance. Not in their owner's paws this year, but in the paws of the only two cats dumber than their owner. Mungojerrie began to play a rendition of Jingle Bells that was so off-key it was barely recognizable. Meanwhile, Rumpleteazer was singing nonsense, it was fairly obvious she had no fucking clue what the words were. 

Tugger turned to Misto with an awkward smile. Mistoffelees sent him the same smirk as he always did. "Maybe next year, you terrible bore." He winked. 

There was a shout from the doorway as Munkustrap appeared. 

"NOT THE FUCKING BAGPIPES-!"


End file.
